


5 Times Shoichi Touched Yusaku Post Canon + 1 Time Yusaku Touched Shoichi

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Banter, Breakfast, Carrying, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Healing, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sickfic, Teasing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Everyone is safe, the Ignis (and Roboppi) are back and Yusaku is struggling to regain his health from his year of solitude. But Shoichi's helping him every step of the way.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Kusanagi Jin, Fujiki Yuusaku & Roboppy, Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	5 Times Shoichi Touched Yusaku Post Canon + 1 Time Yusaku Touched Shoichi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michevalier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/gifts).



> Surprise Michelle! We both participated in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Summer/Winter Exchange and you got me for your gifter! I was planning some big, elaborate Sleeping Beauty AU, but I just couldn't get it done in the time frame, so I went for the short and sweet classic of 5 Things + 1 Different Thing. I hope you like it!

1)

The first thing Yusaku does after pulling Ai, Roboppi and the other Ignis back together is sleep for three days.

The second thing he does is wake up to a gentle hand brushing hair off his face and a soft voice calling. “Yusaku…”

Yusaku groans softly and opens his eyes.

Kusanagi is staring at him and he smiles. “You’re finally awake. I was getting worried.”

Yusaku blinks and groans, trying to sit up. “Wha…”

“Whoa, take it easy.” Shoichi reaches out and helps him sit up. “You were kinda on death’s door there for a while. Don’t push too hard.”

Yusaku blinks slowly, feeling weak. “Where am I? How’d I get here?”

“Ai used your phone to call me.” Shoichi leans back, but keeps a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder, grounding him. “He sent me your location and I drove the truck to it. You’re in my house now, specifically my room.”

Yusaku looks around the room. He’s laying in a Queen size bed with blue sheets, the walls are cream, a dark brown dresser, a few sets of small draws and a closed laptop on the one nearest the bed. There’s a hung photo frame with Kusanagi and his brother in it, the two of them standing in front of the hotdog truck and smiling.

“I’ll get you something to drink.” Kusanagi stands up, smiling. “Want anything light to eat?”

Yusaku’s stomach growls and he turns pink. “S-some toast would be good.”

Kusanagi nods. “Toast, butter and water it is.”

He walks out of the room and Yusaku lets out a breath. He settles against the backrest and closes his eyes. 

Then the door swings open- “Yusaku-chan!” “Master!”

Yusaku groans as two metal bodies jump into his bed and hug him tightly, the two of them crying their eyes out. 

“I was so scared!” Roboppi sobs. “I thought you were going to die!”

“Don’t leave me again, Yusaku that’s illegal!” Ai whales. “Don’t do that to me ever, ever, ever!”

Yusaku looks between the two sobbing SOLtis clinging to him and hesitantly wraps his arms around them, patting their heads. “There. There?”

“You’ll have to forgive them.”

Yusaku turns his head and sees Jin Kusanagi standing in the doorway, snickering.

“They really missed you.” Jin winks. “But I think my brother missed you more.”

Yusaku raises an eyebrow in confusion. What’s he mean?

2) 

“Whoa, Yusaku, take it easy!” Kusanagi reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Yusaku huffs and pants, leaning against the wall for support. “It’s fine, I’m alright. I just…” He takes another step forward, grinding his teeth. “I need to get back to moving again. I can’t…”

But his knees are weak. He’s so weak… Then they give out.

“Yusaku!” An arm appears in his vision and catches him before he hits the ground.

Yusaku pants and allows himself the weakness of leaning against Kusanagi, who wraps both his arms around him.

“It’s good that you’re walking again and trying to get back to moving.” Kusanagi says. “But if you push too hard, you’ll just do damage to yourself. Come on, hero.” He suddenly lifts Yusaku off his feet, holding him to his chest. “We can go to the couch if you need a change.”

Kusanagi carries Yusaku to the couch and settles him down gently against it. Lightening, who’s in the middle of reading, doesn’t pay any attention to his new sofa mate.

“So what motivated you to get up anyway?” Kusanagi sits next to him, smiling.

Yusaku sighs. This is ridiculous.

“I wanted to have a snack, that’s all.” Yusaku looks at his feet. “Sorry for troubling you, Kusanagi.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Yusaku.” Kusanagi smiles, tilting his head. “So, what did you want to eat?” He hums and pinches his chin. “We’ve got a few fruits, if you fancy something healthy.”

Yusaku blinks. “Any pomegranates?”

Kusanagi stands up. “One pomegranate coming up.” He starts to walk out of the room, then pauses. “By the way Yusaku.” He looks over his shoulder. “You can call me Shoichi.”

Yusaku blinks and his face feels hot. “Really? I, I could?”

Lightening nods as he turns the page. “It’s about time you did, it’s confusing. Hard to tell which brother you’re speaking of.”

Yusaku blinks at him, then turns to the doorway. “Okay then, Shoichi.”

Kusa-

No.

Shoichi smiles and waves as he walks out. Yusaku finds himself smiling as he watches him.

Lightening says. “You’re fond of Shoichi, aren’t you?”

Yusaku blinks as he turns to him. “What?”

Lightening levels him with a look. Then closes his book. “I see.”

He then gets up and walks away, leaving Yusaku confused. 

3)

Yusaku awakens at the gentle hand in his hair, looking up.

Shoichi freezes in what he’s doing, staring at Yusaku like a deer in the headlights. 

“Shoichi? Is everything okay?” Yusaku just barely manages to sit up. “What’s wrong?”

“It…” Shoichi looks to the side. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry I woke you.” He turns around and takes his hand out of Yusaku’s hair. “I’ll let you sleep-”

Yusaku grabs his hand, pulling Shoichi to a stop.

“It’s something. And it matters to me if you’re upset.” Yusaku says and squeezes Shoichi’s hand. “You can talk to me. Please.”

Shoichi turns around and nods. He takes a silent seat next to Yusaku on the bed. Yusaku squeezes his hand and wraps his other one around it to comfort him.

Shoichi smiles and rests his head on Yusaku’s shoulder, letting out a breath. Yusaku gulps.

“Thank you.” Shoichi whispers.

Yusaku flushes and looks at their hands. “It’s nothing. What’s the matter?”

“I…” Shoichi shudders and stares out the window. “I used to have nightmares about you dying, when you were gone. I had one like that and I just needed to remember you’re here.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen and he lifts his head. “Shoichi…”

Shoichi turns to him and smiles softly. “I’m okay now, Yusaku. Because you’re here.”

Yusaku stares at him, his heart on fire. He remembers his own nightmares about Shoichi disintegrating after their Duel and the ones he had about Shoichi disappearing before then. His heart has always ached, unless he’s next to Shoichi, like he is now.

So Yusaku takes a deep breath. “I’ll never leave again, Shoichi. I love you.”

Shoichi gasps, turning to him.

“You don’t have to return my feelings.” Yusaku says, smiling. “I’m just glad I found the courage to tell you.”

Shoichi continues to stare at him, so Yusaku closes his eyes and turns around. Only for a hand on his chin to turn him around, his eyes open as Shoichi leans closer, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Yusaku’s eyes widen, his heart pounding in his chest, in his ears, in his throat.

Shoichi pulls back with a smile, laughing softly. “Am I dreaming?”

Yusaku blinks and tilts his head. “I, don’t think so?”

Shoichi laughs and presses their foreheads together. “Then don’t remind me to wake up in the morning. Let me just sleep here for a while.”

And that’s how Jin found them the next morning; curled up under the covers together.

4)

Shoichi yawns, lifts his arms, then wraps one around Yusaku. Ai bursts out laughing next to Yusaku and Shoichi gives him a mild glare.

“Shoichi, that’s the oldest trick in the book!” Ai howls with giggles.

“Aniki shut up, I’m trying to watch this!” Roboppi shouts at him. 

“This is ridiculous.” Lightening groans.

He reaches over, grabs one of Ai’s ears and pulls. Ai continues to make the motions for laughing, but he doesn’t make a sound. Then he grinds his teeth and starts waving his arms and gesturing at Lightening, angrily but silently.

Jin giggles. “Gosh, that mute button is so useful.”

“SHHHH!” Roboppi hisses.

Yusaku snuggles a little closer to Shoichi. “I don’t understand why the fairies are returning the princess to the castle before her birthday is over.”

Shoichi shrugs. “Well, this movie was made in 1959 and there’s plenty of movies that come out today with a thousand and one plot holes to pick at.”

Yusaku frowns slightly. “Then why are we watching them if what happens doesn’t make sense?”

Ai huffs, pulls his ear and waves his hands. “It’s not about making sense, Yusaku. It’s about the action, the drama, the adventure, the romance!”

“Look, look!” Roboppi cheers. “The Prince is beating up all the evil henchmen!”

Jin winces. “And he just got captured.”

Yusaku ignores the others as they continue to watch the movie. Instead he focuses on the warmth of Shoichi at his side, his arm over his shoulders, his heartbeat in his ear. He’s so comfortable. It’s been a long time since he’s felt so good and safe.

“You getting sleepy there, Yusaku?” Shoichi whispers, gently rubbing his arm.

Yusaku yawns as an answer. 

Shoichi grins. “Do you want to go to bed then?”

Yusaku thinks about it. “Not yet.”

Shoichi hums. Yusaku opens his eyes and looks at his side. At Ai freaking out over the dragon battle, at Roboppi cheering the hero on, at Lightening rolling his eyes at the two while complaining and Jin laughing at the three of them.

“I want to spend more time with my family.” Yusaku decides.

Shoichi blinks then smiles at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Then we will.”

Yusaku stays there and stays awake until just as the credits roll.

5)

“What’s all this, huh?” Shoichi wraps his arms around his shoulders and rests his chin on his head. 

Yusaku shifts his feet and tries to focus on the frying pan. “I’m cooking you breakfast. You were meant to stay in bed, so I could bring it to you.”

Shoichi hums and wraps his arms around Yusaku’s waist. “But my favourite cuddle buddy wasn’t there to keep me warm. I’d rather snuggle with you in the kitchen.”

Yusaku flushes and smiles slightly.

“And make sure you don’t burn another frying pan.” Shoichi tacks on.

Yusaku scowls. “That was one time and I thought they were supposed to be on fire.”

Shoichi laughs. “Maybe on those fancy cooking shows! Not when you’re making an egg.”

Yusaku sighs. He knew he shouldn’t have listened to Ai, but too late now. Luckily that frying pan was old and Shoichi was going to buy something new to replace it anyway.

“Something smells good.” Jin calls, walking into the room without any socks or shoes on.

Shoichi growls and tightens his arms around Yusaku. “Hey, he’s mine, get someone else to cook for you.”

“But Nii-san, you already cook for me.” Jin smirks.

Yusaku ignores their continued bickering and uses the spatula to flip the pancake. Both sides are looking good, thick and round, now, so that’s good.

“How many pancakes do you want, Shoichi?” Yusaku hums.

Shoichi grins and nuzzles his head. “Three, please.”

Yusaku nods, putting the finished pancake on the plate, then getting the butter and batter for the next one. As he watches them sizzle, he takes a moment to think about his life. 

He ran away from home after the Lost Incident, feeling more alone in the world than ever. Now he has the arms of the man he loves around him and Yusaku is making Shoichi’s favourite breakfast just because. 

If Ai knew what he was thinking, he’d accuse him of being love sick. Not that he’d be wrong.

Yusaku finishes making enough pancakes for the three of them and they move to the table. Shoichi covers his pancakes in syrup and Jin pulls out the strawberry jam, while Yusaku watches them and waits. He’s never really cooked before without it blowing up in his face.

Shoichi slices his pancakes into sixths and pops a piece into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming as he chews. He’s smiling as he does so and licks his lips.

“How is it?” Yusaku says, firmly, not hesitantly because Yusaku Fujiki does not hesitate.

Shoichi turns to him, blinking. Then he smiles. “Perfect.”

Shoichi’s hand finds Yusaku’s under the table and they hold hands all through the meal.

1+)

Yusaku reaches out and takes Shoichi’s hand. “There you are.”

Shoichi turns to him and smiles, squeezing right back. “Hey, Yusaku. I was wondering where you’d gone.”

Yusaku shrugs. “I needed a moment to be an introvert. I’m not used to parties.”

Spectre flips his hair near them, grinning. “Trust me, we understand how you feel, Yusaku.”

Ryoken nods and tightens his arm around Spectre’s shoulders. “It is a special day though. Turning 18. How does it feel?”

Yusaku thinks for a moment. Thinks about the year he spent using Ai as bait. Then the year he spent trying to piece him back together. And finally this last year with Shoichi.

Most people find growing up to be frightening. There have been times Yusaku was terrified of the next step, especially when he had no idea what to do or what was next.

But every time he’s been afraid, Shoichi has been right there with him, reaching out to him.

Yusaku tightens his grip on Shoichi’s hand.

From now on, he’ll reach back for Shoichi, too. He’ll help Shoichi as Shoichi’s helped him.

“It’s frightening. And exciting.” Yusaku turns to Shoichi and smiles. “I think the word for that is exhilarating.” 

Shoichi’s smile widens and he squeezes back. “That’s a good name for that feeling.”

“Impressive Yusaku.” Spectre chuckles.

Yusaku smiles.

“Exhilarating is actually an excellent word.” Ryoken says, taking his arm from Spectre’s shoulders. “It’s a good word to describe how you make me feel, Spectre.”

Spectre turns to him, blinking. “Ryoken-sama?”

Yusaku’s eyes widen and he can feel people staring to turn to stare. Is he?

“Spectre.” Ryoken gently takes Spectre’s hands and turns to him fully. “You are the most incredible man I’ve ever known. You love plants, but despise shopping for fruit, veg or flowers. You may be crazy at times, but those are some of the moments where I find you most beautiful. The other times are when you’re sleeping. When you’re smiling. When you’re vulnerable and open with me.”

Spectre stares at Ryoken, holding his breath, stuttering with a red face. “R-Ryoken-sama…”

More people are staring and Yusaku is holding his breath. 

“You’re already incredibly loyal. You have been with me since I was 8 and you have stayed with me, even when I make bad decisions or have put you in danger.” Ryoken lets go of Spectre’s hands with one of his own.

He reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out a black box.

Yusaku gasps and holds Shoichi’s hand tighter.

Ryoken gets on one knee and opens the box. “Will you marry me, Spectre?”

The room goes silent, everyone holding their breath, staring between the two. At Ryoken with a pink face and a hopeful expression and at Spectre, who’s covering his face in shock.

“R-Ryoken-sama.” Then Spectre starts to cry and nods. “Yes.” He laughs and rubs at his face, falling to his knees. “A million times, yes, yes, yes!”

He hugs Ryoken and pulls him into a kiss and the room erupts in applause and congratulations. Spectre and Ryoken hold each other tighter and the kiss is more passionate, their tears falling faster.

Yusaku’s heart swells and he beams.

Shoichi sniffles next to him. “Oh my God. I never thought I’d be that happy to see Spectre smiling.”

Yusaku gently elbows him. “Be nice.”

“I am being nice.” Shoichi grins and elbows him back.

Yusaku laughs and shakes his head.

Ryoken and Spectre get back to their feet and Ryoken slips the engagement ring on Spectre. Spectre stares at it in awe, then grabs Ryoken, dips him and kisses him, causing Ai to whistle and more applause to echo around the room

Yusaku smiles and turns to Shoichi.

Who’s staring at him with a soft smile, that sends Yusaku’s heart racing.

So Yusaku looks away, his face hot and tightens his grip on Shoichi’s hand, who tightens it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/621288949268234240/5-times-shoichi-touched-yusaku-post-canon-1-time


End file.
